Chatroom Funniishness
by bluelove22
Summary: Made this cause I was bored. I find it funny, so I hope you do too. disclaimer: i don't own Artemis Fowl. rated T cause i'm paranoid, like Foaly,lol... ish. Now has been adopted by 'crazyone256'.
1. Chapter 1

(I'm making this out of boredom and due to the fact I love Artemis Fowl. Can't wait for 'The Last Guardian' to come out (whenever that is). Anywho: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer does.)

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Artemis (because he's too dull to use a better name)

iHeartTech!: Foaly

RollsMyEyes: Holly

DigginInTheDirt: Mulch

NotABore: Orion (OH YEAH! XD

WrestlingFan: Juliet

***LINE BREAK***

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed on_

_iHeartTech!: signed on_

_RollsMyEyes: signed on_

_WrestlingFan: signed on_

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Curse you Juliet… when Butler returns from his duties you are in for threatening me.

WrestlingFan: oh boo hoo! Poor wittle arty!

iHeartTech: whoa- what r u doing on here artemis?

RollsMyEyes: WHOA! yeah, y is arty on here of all ppl? its weirdr thn when Mulch is on

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I hate this. Look at all the grammatical errors! It's rather sickening. And I assume iHeartTech is Foaly and RollsMyeyes is Holly? To answer your questions, Juliet forced me to join this chat by force. She said it would by funny. I am rather annoyed.

WrestlingFan: oh it is :D

WrestlingFan: funny that is XD

RollsMyEyes: lol, yes I'm Holly! and poor arty, aren't you still in Dr. Argon's clinic for AC?

iHeartTech: haha fowl!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Firstly, what does 'lol' mean? Secondly, you're getting a server virus for that comment Donkey-Boy. Thirdly, yes Holly. I'm currently lying in bed using my laptop and Juliet is on hers as we wait for Butler to return from errands. When will you be dropping by for a visit? It's been an entire day, which is unlike you or Foaly for that matter. Also, I jdaeshfuogh;ashpA:fhooiijpaPJMsnwn

RollsMyEyes: what happened?

iHeartTech: juliet, what happend 2 arty?

WrestlingFan: um… he kinda got shocked. by his computer, because I rigged it and thought it'd b funny.

RollsMyEyes: HOW WOULD THAT BE FUNNY?

iHeartTech: I find it quite funny…

RollsMyEyes: Foaly! D:

iHeartTech: sorry!

WrestlingFan: I like Orion, he's hilarious! OMG lol he's waking up!

RollsMyEyes: oh no

IHeartTech: noooooooooooo!

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed out_

_NotaBore: signed in_

iHeartTech: is tht…?

NotABore: if it isn't my princess and my noble steed! :D

RollsMyEyes: *facepalm* and it begins… -_-

WrestlingFan: *giggles* I love Orion!

NotABore: thank you for that lovely comment, beautiful mistress. But a thousand of your kind words are no match for my fair maidens grandeur!

RollsMyEyes: oh brother… I'm leaving now.

_RollsMyEyes: signed out_

NotABore: :'(

NotABore: …my fair maiden has left me…

iHeartTech: so sorry Orion

NotABore: my noble steed, thank u for trying to cheer me up. But alas, without my fair maiden how am I to vanquish my enimies? :(

_DigginInTheDirt: signed in_

iHeartTech: don't kno…

DigginInTheDirt: whuzzup? *scrolls up* AWESUM! How ya doin Orion? :3

iHearttech: hey there mulch

WrestlingFan: hi-ya mulch! :)

NotABore: greeting mulch, how'r u this fine day? I'm a bit down bcause my fair maiden left me…

DigginInTheDirt: hahahaha, better luck nxt time kid :P

NotABore: I suppose :/

iHeartTech: so, anything new? I'm so bored…

NotABore: if ur bored you can always assit me in finding my hidden birthmark!

NotABore: it's here somewhere! :D

DigginInTheDirt: wow…

iHeartTech: no thanks…

NotABore: ? fine then

WrestlingFan: *laughs* this is fun

NotABore: then shall we talk aboutwoooooodfjeihl

iHeartTech: O.O ?

DigginInTheDirt: ? what happned?

WrestlingFan: arty broke through and orion is gone :(

_NotABore: signed off_

iHeartTech: so is he okay?

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed in_

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I am just fine, so to speak. Where is Holly?

_RollsMyEyes: signed in_

RollsMyEyes: here, jst waiting til orion left

DigginInTheDirt: HI HOLLY! XD

RollsMyEyes; yeah yeah, hi and whatnot lol :)

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: What does 'lol' mean exactly?

iHeartTech: it means to 'laugh out loud' which u don't do often if not ever. actually, I've never really seen u genuinely laugh. thats sad

WrestlingFan: me neither, and I live with him! -_-;;

WrestlingFan: unless it's orion XDDDDDDDDDDDD

RollsMyEyes: huh, is arty ticklish? that'll get him to laugh.

WrestlingFan: hmm…

DigginInTheDirt: oh oh oh, tickle him!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Mulch, no thank you. And if Juliet

iHeartTech: ?

DigginInTheDirt: I think she's tickling him XD

iHeartTech: I'm gunna hack the cameras and look

iHeartTech: OH MY GOSH HE'S BEING TICKLED! :D it's almost 2 funny to watch! His face is all flushed and it looks as if he can barely breathe!

RollsMyEyes: hmm….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

RollsMyEyes: … and poor dear little artemis~

WrestlingFan: that. Was. Hilarious! XDDDDDDD LOLOLOLOLOLOL!

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed out_

WrestlingFan: I kinda upset him….. but it was worth it! ^_^

iHeartTech: and I got it on video :)

WrestlingFan: epic!

WrestlingFan: hmm… wanna cum ovr and tickle him sum more any1?

DigginInTheDirt: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

iHeartTech: I'll bring my camera! :D

RollsMyEyes: guys, that's really mean

RollsMyEyes: but I'll come :)

_iHeartTech!: signed out_

_RollsMyEyes: signed out_

_DigginInTheDirt: signed out_

WrestlingFan: this'll b fun! :)

_WrestlingFan: signed out_


	2. Chapter 2

(Yes, I decided to continue :D so whenever I'm bored I'll update, so it may not be one a day like for my Blue Exorcist fanfic. And thanks wrothmonk, INLOVEWITHARTEMISFOWLII, crazyone256, and ViBookWorm for the reviews! I'll put the names back up just in case anyone forgot who was who. Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.)

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Artemis (I kinda wish I made his user name 'Richkid'… but he wouldn't do that, lol), iHeartTech: Foaly, RollsMyEyes: Holly, DigginInTheDirt: Mulch, NotABore: Orion, WrestlingFan: Juliet

***LINE BREAK***

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed on_

_iHeartTech!: signed on_

_RollsMyEyes: signed on_

_DigginInTheDirt: signed on_

iHeartTech: lol, arty is on again!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Obviously, centaur. And how did you like the server virus I sent you? Enjoy it?

RollsMyEyes: where's Juliet? Is she making u be on chat?

DigginInTheDirt: hey there arty! Hahahahaha, u were sure ticklish last night! XDDD

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: …I don't wish to talk about last night, thank you very much. Also, Juliet and Butler are out watching some Goblins fight, though Juliet is most likely partaking too. And Holly, I actually came here upon my own free will. It is quite boring here…

iHeartTech: Artemis, ur 1 filthy mudman! Ur virus took me hours to get rid of and I don't kno how, but you managed to currpt evry comp in the building to play 'Charlie the Unicorn' and any music playing device play the 'My Little Pony' theme! I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT, FOWL!

RollsMyeyes: last night was funny! And rofl, Foaly, that was one of the funniest things EVER! TroubleKelp was laughing too hard to get angry with u or arty! :D

DigginInTheDirt: it was hilarious :P C:

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Yes, I knew it would be amusing. Hmm… this resembles a smile, does it not?

RollsMyEyes: yes it does, good job on getting the hang (sort of) of chat emoticons :D

iHearttech: yeah, nvr thought I'd c the day… but I'm still furious with u MUDMAN! I will get you back, so watch out!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I accept your challenge Foaly.

DigginInTheDirt: u kno foals, u could always shock him! Orion is always interesting. Not tht u arnt too arty… "I'm the nut!" oh u crack me up! Lolol

RollsMyEyes: please don't :(

iHeartTech: maybe :D we'll see, now wont we?

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I agree with Holly… Mulch, I wasn't in my right mind then, I'm still not. In other words, I take offense to that. Maybe it's all a conspiracy against me…

iHeartTech: whoa arty, calm down. Nobody is against you! We're just joking mudboy, we're ur friends!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: That's what you say, you could be lying to me.

RollsMyEyes: Artemis! It's ok, we care about u! and is any1 there keeping guard? Jst askin

iHeartTech: he's lockd in his room tht is undr surveillance. he's alone in there at the moment

DigginInTheDirt: ~stalker~ lol

iHeartTech: eww…. wrong in so so sooo many ways diggums…..

RollsMyEyes: ^agree XP

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: 55555 Five is keeping me alive.

iHeartTech: I think he needs sedatives.

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: NO I DO NOT CENTUAR!

RollsMyEyes: seems he does…

iHeartTech: messaging the doc now

DiggingInTheDirt: guys, that's mean!

RollsMyEyes: he could hurt himself!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Now why would I do that, my princess?

iHeartTech: calling off the sedatives… even tho I think orion needs them

DigginInTheDirt: awsum, hey there orion!

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed out_

_NotABore: signed in_

NotABore: greeting Mulch, my noble steed, and above all my beloved princess and fair maiden Holly, who I am not worthy to speak'th to in person. 3

iHeartTech: hey there Orion *stifles laugh*

DigginInTheDirt: me 2! XD

RollsMyEyes: ehhhhhhhh….. hi orion, what's up?

NotABore: talking to a beautiful elf, :)

RollsMyEyes: … thank u I guess -_-;

DigginInTheDirt: so whazzup dude?

NotABore: nothing at the moment other than the ceiling my good fellow! Though I really wish you, my princess or my noble steed would visit me sumtime. Y is it u always visit that old bore Artemis? Do you not like me? :(

iHeartTech: no no no, you're a pleasure to be around! o_O *eye twitch*

DigginInTheDirt: we luv ya kid! :D don't b so down

RollsMyEyes: orion, we all love you and arty equally. Maybe we'll all visit in a couple days whn I'm off work. that ok?

NotABore: SPLENDID! X) how I do cherish you all, might I embrace each and every 1 of u when u visit 3

RollsMyEyes: yes, splendid indeed….

NotABore: I LOVE YOU HOLLY! 3

DigginInTheDirt: ! XDDDDD

iHeartTech: ^x10 mulch, x10 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

RollsMyEyes: orion…. Thank you? But if you say that again, I'm logging off.

NotABore: I'm so sorry, I repent! Lovely maiden, do you forgive me?

RollsMyEyes: excepted… :P

NotABore: ;D

iHeartTech: that kinda scares me…..

DigginInTheDirt: just a little -_- I love to see arty wink at sum1, it'd b funny! Lol

RollsMyEyes: not gunna say anything

iHeartTech: I'm bored… :(

NotABore: then I shall sing for you to relieve u of ur boredom my steed! :D

DigginInTheDirt: u can sing?

NotABore: young artemis found that he could sing wonderfully at age seven, but stopped singing as a pastime because a classmate of him told him he sounded like a girl….. but my voice is beautiful!

RollsMyEyes: hey orion, if I ditch work right now with a video camera will you sing for me?

iHeartTech: ME TOOOOOOO!

NotABore: anything for you lady Holly 3

RollsMyEyes: then I'm on my way. See ya!

_RollsMyEyes: signed off_

iHeartTech: I'm comint 2! See ya there diggums!

_iHeartTech!: signed off_

DigginInTheDirt: I'll be there in 10 mins!

_DigginInTheDirt: signed off_

NotaBore: I am most pleased you all wish to hear me sing! 3

_NotABore: signed off_

***LINE BREAK***

(I don't own 'My Little Pony' or 'Charlie the Unicorn', just so you know.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank-you WireWriter for your review, it means a lot! (and to everyone else too!) um, this chpt is kinda lame because have like no ideas right now. I'm working on something better, trust me. Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl)

***LINE BREAK***

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed on_

_iHeartTech: signed on_

_RollsMyEyes: signed on_

_WrestlingFan: signed on_

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I detest all of you…..

iHeartTech: XDDDDDDD

RollsMyEyes: sorry ARTY! But OMG I almost can't breathe whn I think about how you sang! Thank Frond I hav it recorded!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: You are all childish and cruel to someone with a mental illness. Wait a moment… you have it recorded? NO!

WrestlingFan: they sent it to me last night after orion fell asleep. I showed it to butler too ;)

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: You did not….. I'll just go ask him then, Juliet.

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: ….I cannot believe you people!

iHeartTech: my revenge is COMPLETE

RollsMyEyes: lol XD "cause your hot and your cold, your yes and your no," XD arty singing! XDD

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Orion singing!

iHeartTech: "Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me! Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way- Today was a fairytale!"

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I don't even know where Orion heard these songs from!

iHeartTech: sure sure, and I love how you sing like a girl, it's moving!

WrestlingFan: I liked when he sang 'All the Right Moves' by One republic! :D

RollsMyEyes: it was pretty awesome. And arty, singing like a girl is only a bad thing if its badly. You sing fantastically! Or at least orion does. He should hav his own album, he could write it and everything.

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Thank you all… and Holly, you do understand they would all be love songs about you, or a song about a birthmark or honor?

RollsMyEyes: ur welcome! :) and oh….. guess ur rite

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I always am, aren't I?

iHeartTech: ha, whatever u say! hey arty, y r u on here again? Chat I mean

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: It relieves me of boredom.

WrestlingFan: arty is addicted! Lol!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I think not.

RollsMyEyes: Ugh, sooooo bored here at my apartment! Whattabout u foaly?

iHeartTech: also bored! Hmmmm… 4444

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: That was uncalled for centaur!

iHeartTech: but I'm BOOOOORRREEEED!

WrestlingFan: you know, first we find out arty is ticklish, then that he can sing, what's next?

RollsMyEyes: yeah, I wonder that 2 now actually. So arty, any secrets you wanna tell us?

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I would much rather not.

WrestlingFan: how about he's nvr touched an animal before other than that lemur from before?

iHeartTech: wow….. you hav zoophobia of something mud-boy?

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I'm not afraid of animals, I just haven't been near any or have owned one.

WrestlingFan: then why don't u get a dog or something? I'm not allowed…

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Simple, animals are annoying creatures. Well, all except for Jay-jay.

RollsMyEyes: he was adorable, I kinda miss him. But he's in a forest sumwhere, frolocking and eating berries or whatever they eat.

iHeartTech: or being eating by a wide animal

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: FOALY!

RollsMyEyes: :O how could u say that?

WrestlingFan: u jerk! Stupid donkeyman!

iHeartTech: I was only joking!

RollsMyEyes: it was mean :(

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: It was and what does that symbol mean? Anger perhaps?

WrestlingFan: lol, yes arty

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Oh no… this is bad.

iHeartTech: what?

WrestlingFan: what?

RollsMyEyes: whats bad?

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Orion is being an idiot and trying to break free. I'm catching his stupidity, otherwise I would have thought of better, more intelligible words to describe him. I also don't care enough to count my words.

iHeartTech: the word counting this is good

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: How about the sudden compulsion to call you my 'noble steed' and Holly my 'fair maiden that I love with the heat of 1,000 suns'?

WrestlingFan: AWESUM!

RollsMyEyes: not awesome…

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I must be going now. I need to inform Argon about this new development… Good bye one and all…. my dearest companions!

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed out_

WrestlingFan: I gotta go with him and my bro, so see ya!

_WrestlingFan: signed off_

RollsMyEyes: I hope he's cured soon… he's been having panic attacks hasn't he?

iHeartTech: yeah, and all we do now is joke with him when we'r around. but its serious…

RollsMyEyes: true. *sighs* guess we could visit him more than just waving at him and checking up with him

iHeartTech: I'll get us a spot to hav lunch together, that'l be fun! :D

RollsMyEyes: do it centaur! XD I gotta get back 2 paperwork tho, so send me the details l8r ok?

iHeartTech: sure thing, I gotta go 2. See ya holly!

RollsMyEyes: u 2!

_iHeartTech: signed off_

_RollsMyEyes: signed off_

***LINE BREAK***

(All respectable song artists own the songs mentioned and the lyrics, just so you know. Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, and One Republic.)


	4. Chapter 4

(THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVEIWS! XD Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.)

***LINE BREAK***

_NotABore: signed on_

_iHeartTech!: signed on_

_RollsMyEyes: signed on_

_WrestlingFan: signed on_

_DigginInTheDirt: signed on_

DigginInTheDirt: hehehe….. what's up orion? Listening to any good music lately?

NotABore: Today I looked up a musical group called 'Three Days Grace'. Their music is fantastic! I rather enjoy their deep songs. :)

WrestlingFan: I'm lol-ing right now…. Orion is singing for me. So sweet of you orion!

RollsMyEyes: lol, and good for you Juliet. ….recording it?

WrestlingFan: oh yeah, high-definition sista!

iHeartTech: good going! Lol

NotABore: I love singing! Also, I've been composing a piece myself. :D It is about a kingdom with a fair maiden waiting for love and finding it in her faithful knight.

iHeartTech: aw, no me in it? a shame. *stifles laugh*

WrestlingFan: me 2

DigginInTheDirt: me 3

RollsMyEyes: oh joy…..

NotABore: Thank you my beloved princess! I've also taken up poetry.

WrestlingFan: put up the 1 u showed me this morning orion!

iHeartTech: poems? Oh my… XDDDDDD

DigginInTheDirt: ha mine is longer!

NotABore: "When I first saw you everything dawned on me, it was by your side by which I wanted to be. Don't be bothered by those pretenders and boorish fools, it is me that will love you forever and become your tool. This noble unworthy knight will fight for you till the end, not caring if all you think of him is a friend. I just want you to see how my passion for you will glow, because the desire and love I feel for you will be something you must know."

NotABore: How do you find that my love?

DigginInTheDirt: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WrestlingFan: MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

iHeartTech: FRONDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

RollsMyEyes: …. :O

NotABore: Do you not like it? I will try harder next time then…

RollsMyEyes: no orion- it's, it's really nice :) but uh, I really don't love you like that. I love how you care so much for me, but…

NotABore: It is fine my maiden, I will make you fall in love with me yet! ;D

***LINE BREAK***

(This little part is from the end of chpt 1; what happened after everyone logged off.)

"Don't you come near me!" Artemis screams as Juliet approaches him with a smirk on her face. "I swear, if you get any closer, I'll- I'll…"

"You'll what Arty? Butler won't be back for at least fifteen minutes, and everyone that was just on chat is on their way to help tickle you to death." Juliet says.

Artemis's mismatched eyes widen, staring at the devious girl in fear. He absolutely **hates** being tickled. He had never once experienced such a horrible feeling that could make him cry and laugh at the same time. And now his friends were coming to torture him? Artemis is helpless.

After a few moments of the two staring each other down, there is a knock at the door. "Come in!" Juliet calls and Foaly, Mulch, and Holly enter his room. His room is small, but gives each their own amount of personal space.

"Hey Jules, what's hanging? You ticklin' our favorite little mud-boy?" Mulch asks with a grin.

Foaly then notices Artemis backed against the wall in fear, and laughs. "Holly, look at poor Arty! He's absolutely terrified!"

Holly glances at him, a frown on her face. "Hmm, he must really not like being tickled. Personally I agree, it's a horrible experience."

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's too funny with him though." Juliet rolls her eyes and walks over to Artemis. "Hey ARTY!" She says sing-songingly.

"Juliet, I'll warn you once more. Get away from me." Artemis demands.

"Nope!" She then starts tickling his sides and he falls to the floor. For a few moments he just shakes, his head down and mouth clamped shut as Juliet tickles him more fiercely. Then Foaly, Holly and Mulch hear a sort of squeak, then quiet chuckling. Finally Artemis burst out laughing, face red and eyes watery, bringing a sick smile to everyone's faces.

"Whoa!" Foaly exclaims dramatically. "Artemis Fowl is laughing? Has the world been forsaken?"

***LINE BREAK***


	5. Chapter 5

(THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! It means a lot since I really am just winging it in this fanfic~ AND YES IT'S SHORT BUT JUST DEAL FOR NOW! …sorrie!.. Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.)

***LINE BREAK***

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed on_

_iHeartTech!: signed on_

_RollsMyEyes: signed on_

_DigginInTheDirt: signed on_

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Sorry for what happened at lunch Holly… Orion is moronic.

DigginInTheDirt: !

iHeartFoaly: what happened? I couldn't make it even tho I was the 1 to schedule it :(

RollsMyEyes: NOTHING!

DigginInTheDirt: orion came to lunch pretending to be arty and confessed to holly! holly was like frozen and as 'arty' kept talking, he let a 'fair maiden' slip out and she decked him! XDDDD

RollsMyEyes: yeah….. sorry again about that artemis -_-;

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: It's fine… but HOW could you NOT figure out that wasn't me? That's what's really sad here.

iHeartTech: uh-oh, capital letters! Arty is gettn SER-I-OUS! :D

DigginInTheDirt: lol, true. Hmm….. I thought he smelled to flowery, even for you.

iHeartTech: huh?

ArtenisFowlThe2nd: Orion decided to put on… perfume… much to my horror.

RollsMyEyes: well if it makes you feel better, you smelled very nice~ ;)

DigginInTheDirt: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: It doesn't make me feel better and WHAT ARE YOU 'AWE-ING' ABOUT MULCH?

iHeartTech: what's with the caps today arty?

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: I'm rather irritated at the moment. The ceiling fan in my room has FOUR blades and they are unnerving me!

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: THE FOURS ARE GOING TO GET ME, DON'T YOU SEE THAT?

DigginInTheDirt: it's ok arty, calm down!

RollsMyEyes: you'r just fine, no 4's are going to get you!

iHeartTech: if it makes you feel better:

iHeartTech: 5555555555555555555555555 (25 5's to be exact.)

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: THERE ARE FOUR PEOPLE ON THIS CHAT- I MUST BE LEAVING NOW!

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed out_

iHeartTech: ….

RollsMyEyes: sedatives?

iHeartTech: oh yeah, big time.

DigginInTheDirt: I find it funny…..

_iHeartTech!: signed off_

_RollsMyEyes: signed off_

DigginInTheDirt: WAAAAAAAAAAA? I was kidding!

DigginInTheDirt: … wonder if the cafeteria has tatter tots….. OMMMMMMM!

_DigginInTheDirt: signed off_


	6. Chapter 6

(A special treat for my fans, you'll see what I mean. XD Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.)

***LINE BREAK***

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed on_

_iHeartTech: signed on_

_RollsMyEyes: signed on_

_DigginInTheDirt: signed on_

_WrestlingFan: sugned on_

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Thank you for the sedatives Foaly, I don't know what came over me. These compulsions aren't something I want.

WrestlingFan: lol, yeah. It was nice to come home and just sleep without having to talk to him about the 4's and 5's

iHeartTech: you'r all welcome :)

RollsMyEyes: so every1, what's up with u all?

_Wrothmonk: signed on_

DigginInTheDirt: who's that?

iHearttech: no idea ?

Wrothmonk: hey Artemis- you do know every word leads to four rite?

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: How is that? And may I ask who you are?

Wrothmonk: I'm just a person on chat….. well, I could explain, but how about I just giv u the main point? You say the # 4 is bad and the # 5 is good, rite?

RollsMyEyes: I think I kno where this is going….

DigginInTheDirt: I don't

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Yes, that is indeed correct.

Wrothmonk: The word 'F-I-V-E' has 4 letters.

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: …..

iHeartTech: WE ALL KNEW THAT AND I THINK U BROKE ARTY!

WrestlingFan: I was going to tell him, but thought he'd like hav a conniption or sumthing

Wrothmonk: Artemis? R u ok?

ArtemisFowlThe2nd: Everything I know is a lie…..

RollsMyEyes: O.O

_ArtemisFowlThe2nd: signed off_

Wrothmonk: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllll, I'll be going now! Oh and by the way I'm a huge fan of you all, LOVE YOU! :D

_Wrothmonk: signed out._

WrestlingFan: who WAS that?

DigginInTheDirt: I don't kno, but I like em' XD

RollsMyEyes: Juliet, is arty okay?

WrestlingFan: he looks kinda pale, and he's just layin in bed staring at the ceiling.

iHeartTech: at least he didn't have a mental breakdown

DigginInTheDirt: because that'd be bad

RollsMyEyes: NOT FUNNY!

DigginInTheDirt: I kno I kno! -_-

WrestlingFan: well I'm gunna go, a pixie just challenged me to a wrestling match ;D

iHeartTech: good luck!

DigginInTheDirt: not like she'll need it XD

RollsMyEyes: another poor, doomed pixie.

WrestlingFan: thanks and bye! :D

_WrestlingFan: signed out_

DigginInTheDirt: so just the 3 of us again huh?

RollsMyEyes: seems like it

iHeartTech: hey guys, do u kno ppl hav been reading these chats?

RollsMyEyes: no, I thought we were secure. Who?

iHeartTech: ViBookWorm, INLOVEWITHARTEMISFOWL, Joker, crazyone256, WireWriter, OHKAAAAY, IJustCantChoose, TheOKGirlie, Y. K. Willstone, and a bunch of other Unknown people. They'r smart, I can't trace them… :/

DigginInTheDirt: yay, I got fans! XDDDDDDD

RollsMyEyes: will we have to set up a new chatroom?

iHeartTech: yep. I'll get started securing another 1 see ya's!

_iHeartTech: signed off_

RollsMyEyes: I gotta go 2. Paperwork… bye diggums! :)

_RollsMyEyes: signed off_

DigginInTheDirt: alone again…. Heeeeeeeeeyyy, any of my fans wanna talk to me?

**ViBookWorm: we want Orion or Arty**

**crazyone256: you're cool too, it's just…**

**WireWriter: we like Arty/Orion more**

**INLOVEWITHARTEMISFOWL: my screen name says it all :)**

DigginInTheDirt: well FINE then! …. Orion is one awesome mud boy, Arty is okay to I guess -_-

DigginInTheDirt: hey wait a second, how cum u guys didn't sign on?

**INLOVEWITHARTEMISFOWL: we'r smarter than foaly, that's y**

**ViBookWorm: we know Everything about every 1 of you**

**WireWriter: we hacked into this chat, and we'll find the other one soon**

**crazyone256: so for now, we bid a-due! (bye bye!)**

DigginInTheDirt: … weeiirrdd….

_DigginInTheDirt: signed out_


	7. Chapter 7

(Thank you to both Artyna and 2whitie for reviewing! Also to all my other reviewers, you've made this story more popular than my other one XD And I'm sorry if I didn't put you in there, I can't completely judge how you'd actually act on a chat with these characters. Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.) ….. (also, I'll randomly pop in people who reviewed just for kicks, lol)

LOL, new names for a new chat room….. One in which Orion made! XD (Arty's will be in the next chpt)

Crazy4Holly: Orion

NobleSteed: Foaly

HappyTheDwarf: Mulch

PrincessHS: Holly

JadeMaiden: Juliet

***LINE BREAK***

_Crazy4Holly: logged in_

Crazy4Holly: I hope my beloved friends like the names I gave them. :D

_PrincessHS: logged in_

_HappyTheDwarf: logged in_

_NobleSteed: logged in_

PrincessHS: FOALY! WHAT DID YOU DO?

PrincessHS: wait a second….. it was Orion, wasn't it? OMG WHY ORION WHYYYY?

NobleSteed: I couldn't figure out how to establish a secure connection, so Orion said he would do it for me. How would I kno he would hack into it and change all our names? I mean, he changed his to- HAHAHHAHAHAhAHAhAhAHAHa….. XDDDD

Crazy4Holly: But it tis true! I am crazy for Holly! :)

HappyTheDwarf: LOLOLOLOL! … I don't like my name either, how am I HAPPY the dwarf?

Crazy4Holly: That was the only one of the 7 dwarves that reminded me of you.

PrincessHS: I guess this is OK, but I feel like I'm in a story book…

NobleSteed: hey guys, you notice orion's screen name has a 4 in it? ROFL!

HappyTheDwarf: lol, that is orinic, or ORIONIC!

PrincessHS: ROFLROFLROFL! XDDDDDDDDDDD

NobleSteed: x100000000000000000 LOLOLOLOLOL! :D

Crazy4Holly: Oh, that is a hilarious joke Mulch! X) Very funny!

PrincessHS: oh man, that's just so funny…. XD gotta calm down, lol

HappyTheDwarf: I am pretty awesome, it's why I have more fans than all of you!

NobleSteed: HA, I doubt that!

PrincessHS: well I KNOW I'm more popular than all of you!

NobleSteed: sure, keep telling urself that

_JadeMaiden: logged in_

JadeMaiden: hi all! :D *scrolls up*

JadeMaiden: huh, I just noticed my screen name was changed, but its cool. :P tho I'm more of a B.A. Jade Maiden. And mulch, ur name is AWESUM! XDDDD

HappyTheDrawf: thanks? And before we lost topic, I'm pretty sure, even tho I don't like to admit it, Arty and Orion are the most popular.

PrincessHS: how do you think that?

HappyTheDwarf: well yesterday after every1 logged out these fans started talking to me. Also, they said they'r smartr than foaly and will find this chatroom 2.

Noblesteed: oh Really? I'd like to see them try! Me and orion, who I have to admit helped a lot, made this so that not even Opal could find this!

Crazy4Holly: I agree! If there is someone reading these chats, I'd like to speak with them though.

JadeMaiden: that would b interesting…

Crazy4Holly: HELLO OUT THERE! ANYONE WISHING TO SPEAK'TH WITH ME?

**IJustCantChoose: Hi! :D**

Noblesteed: he wasn't joking :O

PrincessHS: guess not

Crazy4Holly: Do you have any questions concerning me? Are you my fan? :3

**IJustCantChoose: I love all you guys and I do have one question. Have you found a rhyme for Orange?**

Crazy4Holly: Other than a slightly morphed 'door-hinge', I have not. I am deeply sorry if I disappointed you. :/

**IJustCantChoose: no no, that's okay! I was just wondering lol. anyways, I best be going before the others find you guys ;) see ya!**

HappyTheDwarf: what did they mean by others?

PrincessHS: good going Foaly, AND Orion -_-;

NobleSteed: I TRIED ok? They'r good…

**Artyna: Orionic? ROFL! XDDD … I'm okay now.**

PrincessHS: ooohhh, Artemis has a fan! :)

**Artyna: I roleplay him sometimes… make him do stupid stuff…**

JadeMaiden: you're awesome XD

HappyTheDwarf: my thoughts exactly :D we should make arty do stupid things too!

**Artyna: I'll be expecting details. Oh, and you guys are all awesome by the way. Tell Arty I said "HI!" for me will ya? Thanks. Bye. :)**

Crazy4Holly: Things are so much more interesting with others on here, are they not? Now I've resumed my task for finding a rhyme for Orange!

NobleSteed: oh joy…

Crazy4Holly: And if I cannot find one, then I will pursue making up a word that will! Orange cannot continue being so lonely, I will not stand for it!

HappyTheDrawf: good luck then buddy lol

PrincessHS: same here

Crazy4Holly: And now that I've got my princesses blessing, I'll be sure to find it! I must be going now my dear friends! I bid you all a due! ~Love Orion :3

_Crazy4Holly: logged out_

JadeMaiden: I don't kno how, but he just pulled out a dictionary from out of nowhere and is reading it. I find it funny, since I bet Artemis could find a real word that rhymes with orange

PrincessHS: but Orange can't be rhymed :P

JadeMaiden: I think its just a myth

NobleSteed: I think I'm going to look into it now too… it'll kill some time.

JadeMaiden: race to find a rhyme for Orange?

NobleSteed: YOU ARE ON!

_NobleSteed: logged out_

_JadeMaiden: logged out_

PrincessHS: this should be interesting

HappyTheDwarf: I'm going to help Juliet! See u holly!

_HappyTheDwarf: logged out_

PrincessHS: … any1 out there wanna talk to me?

**TheOKGirlie: hey, r u in love with artemis?**

PrincessHS: where did that come from? Um, no. I love him like a best friend, little bro even

**2whitie: keep telling yourself that, lol**

PrincessHS: wha? I'm telling the truth! :/

**Y. K. Wilstone: how about Orion then? Actually, we don't need an answer to that…**

**Wrothmonk: but the whole Arty and Holly thing is something we'll never let go :D**

PrincessHS: um, ok then? I'll jst b goin now….

_PrincessHS: logged out_

**Wrothmonk: she's in denial~**

**TheOKGirlie: totally**


	8. Chapter 8

(Thank you a bunch to Ferntiger, Captain Holly Short 16, FFcrazy15 and Miss Classified for reviewing! And Wrothmonk for all your ideas! And lol, everything about this is randomness, along with me! XD Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.)

Crazy4Holly: Orion, NobleSteed: Foaly, HappyTheDwarf: Mulch, PrincessHS: Holly, JadeMaiden: Juliet, KnowsItAll: Artemis.

_JadeMaiden: logged in_

_KnowsItAll: logged in_

KnowsItAll: Why are all the names different? Also, why are they all multiples of five except for Mulch's? Was it Foaly?

JadeMaiden: huh, they r. didn't notice that….. oh, the names are changed because of Orion. Lol you'll love to kno that his screenname is Crazy4Holly, but since you cant b on the same time as him it don't matter anyway

KnowsItAll: I guess he could have done more damage or another.

JadeMaiden: that's rite, like changing them all to 4, 16, 64, or 4444 lol

KnowsItAll: *twitches* Yes, that is true.

_NobleSteed: logged in_

_HappyTheDwarf: logged in_

KnowsItAll: I have to say, Orion is quite amusing at times.

NobleSteed: arty, seriously? Did u make up that name? wait, orion said he changed yours 2, nvrmnd

HappyTheDwarf: I think it fits him well, LOL.

JadeMaiden: oh yeah, I found a word that rhymes with orange foaly!

NobleSteed: me too :)

JadeMaiden: u 1st

NobleSteed: fine: sporange, a form of sporangium (part of a fern or similar plant)

JadeMaiden: sure it is, mine: any 'ange' word like Change but with an accent :P

NobleSteed: uh-huh, what do you think Arty?

**Ferntiger: borage? …um, I was never here… CATZ RULE- peace* :D**

KnowsItAll: That was indeed somewhat strange (is random the correct term?)… though borage is similar sounding. However, the words 'chorus' and 'swordfish' are the ones Orion and I thought of. It is the truth to say Orange is quite the lonely word, but other words have no rhymes too, Foaly.

**FFcrazy15: genius! :D**

KnowsItAll: Of course, and thank you. It's nice to be told the truth for once, right Donkey-boy? Actually, nevermind.

Noblesteed; u kno what arty? WHATEVER RICH BOY!

_PrincessHS: logged in_

HappyTheDwarf: ROFL! Arty, random does fit and what other words?

HappyTheDwarf: and hi there holly! :D

PrincessHS: you 2 there mulch *scrolls up*…and HAHAHAHAHAHAH, I LOVE ur screenname arty, it fits u so well XD

**Wrothmonk: *snickers* that's not all she loves :) …I also was nvr here…**

KnowsItAll: I'm just going to ignore the statement above, since I truthfully don't want to know. Thanks Holly… and Mulch, an example of another word without a rhyme is: wolf. Ironic is it not? Wolves are known to walk alone.

NobleSteed: XD come on, did any of u chuckle when he said ironic?

JadePrincess: I did lol

PrincessHS: almost, but no

KnowsItAll: I don't understand. What's funny?

HappyTheDwarf: nothing :) *rofl*

KnowsItAll: Okay then… anyway, is this room secure or not Foaly?

NobleSteed: um, about that… nope. But you got urself allota friends mud-boy

KnowsItAll: ?

**Captain Holly Short 16: OMG I love you Arty!**

KnowsItAll: I'm confused and terrified. Firstly, isn't 'PrincessHS' Holly? And secondly… there is a 16 in your name, which is a very bad omen I might add.

**Captain Holly Short 16: still luv u!**

HappyTheDwarf: once again, I love these fans :D

PrincessHS: yes arty I'm holly, and it's just a fan. A fan with the name 'Artyna' was on yesterday, since Foaly and Orion can't seem to establish a secure connection. =_=;

JadeMaiden: they tried…

NobleSteed: yeah, I tried! *pouty face*

PrincessHS: and that reminds me, can u give Foaly a virus for me arty?

KnowsItAll: Of course, but why Holly?

NobleSteed: yes, WHY HOLLY WHY?

PrincessHS: bcause aftr u all left these fans annoyd me and I blame u for this :P

HappyTheDwarf: what did they say that oh so 'annoyed' u? ;)

PrincessHS: nun of ur business Diggums…

**2whitie: Me and a few others were just trying to get her to admit her feelings of love to Artemis. **

PrincessHS: I told u I love him like a brother/best friend!

**IJustCantChoose: Holls, you LOOOOOVE Arty, face it girl ;D**

NobleSteed: I second that!

JadePrincess: me 3!

HappyTheDwarf: me 4! Lol, sorry arty XD

PrincessHS: no I don't! D:

**Miss Classified: lies! Hey Arty, do YOU love Holly?**

KnowsItAll: I respect her to the upmost degree, but I do not love her like you imply. She is but a very good friend to me.

**Wrothmonk: once again, DENIAL!**

**WireWriter: oh yeah, big time. Why can't you both just admit it to eachother? At least humor your many fans and go on a date! :D**

KnowsItAll: My answer to that is a… only if Holly wishes.

PrincessHS: what? Um… maybe just one. You okay with that Arty? I'll go, just as long as I'm sure it isn't Orion like at lunch last week.

KnowsItAll: That's fine with me Holly. Run by my room sometime so we can make plans. Is that okay with you?

PrincessHS: of course! I'll go rite now to see when we can get together. See ya!

_PrincessHS: logged out_

NobleSteed: … in 3?

JadeMaiden: yep

NobleSteed: THREE

HappyTheDwarf: TWO

JadeMaiden: ONE:

HappyTheDwarf: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SO ADORABLE! Good going mudboy!

JadeMaiden: AWW! Oh Arty's first date!

NobleSteed: Awwwwwwwwwwwwe! FINALLY!

_KnowsItAll: logged out_

JadeMaiden: awe, he's blushing now ^_^

NobleSteed: XDDDDD

HappyTheDwarf: lol, wonder where they'r going to on their first date? Lol

NobleSteed: I don't kno, but I gotta be going, see u guys!

_NobleSteed: logged out_

JadeMaiden: I better go 2, Butler, Arty and I r getting something to eat. Yum! Bye mulch!

HappyTheDwarf: now I'm hungry… but yeah, bye!

_JadeMaiden: logged out_

_happyTheDwarf: logged out_

***LINE BREAK***

((author: heys, does it annoy u guys that I put you guys in the chpts? I don't think it does, based on all the reviews, but I just want to be sure. And any ideas for the date? XD


	9. Chapter 9

(Thank you TheScarletIbis, adommyadisonmurdockrulz, shattered hope, AssassinAuthor, Ayara012, Trivial, and all of my other reviewers for, well, reviewing! LOL, I'm hoping you'll like this chpt! Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.)

Crazy4Holly: Orion, NobleSteed: Foaly, HappyTheDwarf: Mulch, PrincessHS: Holly, JadeMaiden: Juliet, KnowsItAll: Artemis.

***LINE BREAK***

_JadeMaiden: logged in_

_NobleSteed: logged in_

_HappyTheDwarf: logged in_

JadeMaiden: hey guys, Arty just left with my brother and they'r on their way to the movies ;) u kno, I didn't evn kno u guys have movie theaters

HappyTheDwarf: of course we do! And we'r going to stalk them on their date, rite?

NobleSteed: not stalk them… just watch from afar and tape their every move.

HappyTheDwarf: -_-; same thing… what movie r they seeing?

JadeMaiden: Arty said some movie called Final Destination 5

HappyTheDwarf: lololololol, Holly plus Arty plus Horror movie equals interesting date! :D

NobleSteed: ROFL! XDDD he does kno that's a horror movie rite?

JadeMaiden: nope! xD he said Holly picked it

HappyTheDwarf: I wonder how arty will react to all the blood and gore that's in the movie. Wait, when does it start? We gotta b there to stalk them!

NobleSteed: it's 6:51 now, it starts at 7:20 if you 2 meet me near the shuttles we can beat them there!

JadeMaiden: Ok, let's go!

_NobleSteed: logged out_

_JadeMaiden: logged out_

_HappyTheDwarf: logged out_

***LINE BREAK* (Artemis's P.O.V.)**

Holly and I just manage to escape the watchful eye of Butler when we practically ran through the Movie Theater doors. We had arrived at the theater with ten minutes to spare.

"So Holly," I say as we purchase two tickets, "why did you pick this 'Final Destination' movie? And why haven't you told me what it's about?"

She smirks. "I'm not into all that romantic garbage, so I picked something that involves plenty of action. The reason to why I haven't told you what it's about is because I can't wait to see your reaction." She explains while turning to the Sprite cashier and thanking her. "Based on you as a person, I think you'll enjoy the movie." But for some odd reason she giggles at the end.

"Okay… what would you like to eat? I'd rather not like anything too unhealthy."

She rolls her eyes. "Artemis Fowl, if this is a date then you're going to have fun. And my definition of fun at a movie theater is popcorn and soda." She grabs me by the wrist and drags me over to another counter.

"What can I get you two?" A male Sprite asks.

"One medium popcorn and a Sprite, no pun intended." She adds sheepishly.

"One drink?" I question, surprise evident in my voice.

"Yes Fowl, one drink. Do you have a problem with that?"

I shake my head quickly to hide my shock. "No, that's fine."

She grabs the popcorn and I grab the soda. We walk to theater 10 (which is a good omen by the way) and sit in the far middle. After situating ourselves, we notice that the entire theater is empty except for three figures hunched in the back corner.

"Hmm, I hope they know that isn't the best seating choice." I muse as I hesitantly take a sip of Sprite. "You know Holly, this drink of yours isn't have bad. Even though it is slightly unhealthy…"

Holly just laughs at me. "I could have given you a Pepsi, but I didn't want to sit through a movie with a hyper Artemis Fowl. Knowing you, you'd probably manage to blow this place up."

"Hyper?" I mumble to myself. "And yes Holly, I could blow the roof off this place anytime."

"Good to know. Hey, you're not speaking in fives today!" She realizes.

"Don't remind me…"

Minutes later the previews start, and Holly has to place a hand over my mouth as I'm about to rant on about the movie title I see is just grammatically incorrect. After a few more trailers and minutes of me breathing through my nose, she lets her hand drop.

"Arty, they're movies. They don't have to make sense!" She points out quietly, not wanting to disturb the others.

I roll my eyes slightly. "That's no reason for them to be grammatically incorrect."

"Only you Arty…"

I blush at the nickname. Sure everyone uses it on chat, but not in person.

Finally, the movie begins. I find everything good so far, until the feeling of dread washes over me. Then, out of nowhere the bridge in the movie collapses and people start dying.

"Oh my gosh!" I shout and bring my hands to cover my eyes. "That was unexpected."

Holly is just laughing at my reaction. "So do you not like horror movies?"

I glare at her. "A horror movie? Of course that'd be your choice… And for the record I'm entirely okay with horror movies, I just wasn't expecting it."

We continue to watch the movie, and nothing scared me again. What kind of Fowl would I be if I was scared of a little 'fake' gore? At one point we are both laughing and pointing out how fake the blood is, even though it is very realistic.

When it's nearing the end, I look over at Holly. Her eyes are flashing from the movie screen and she looks so beautiful in the lowlight. Almost unconsciously I nudge her and bring myself closer.

"What?" She asks softly.

"Well…" I start off shakily. "I feel as if I have to ask permission, and you said my elf kissing days were over, but—"

Suddenly her lips meet mine and everything around is forgotten.

***LINE BREAK* (No one's P.O.V.)**

"You owe me five dollars Juliet." Mulch whispers furiously as Arty and Holly kiss. Foaly, holding a small video camera, records them as blackmail for something in the future.

"Here," Juliet hands Mulch the five as she watches with interest as the two make out.

"This is so wrong." Foaly says as he tapes the two.

Mulch just grins. "I could always yell 'get a room' if you want."

"No!" Juliet whispers forcefully. "Leave them alone for now, we can tease them about this later."

***LINE BREAK***

(I do not own Final Destination 5! Lol, it isn't even out yet, but I can't wait till it is! XD and the next chpt will be connected to this one, so all my fans get to be on chat then, okays? Thank you for reading!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Thank you TearBear3695, 21hollyshort, youknowme, Danni, cloudseeker6729, and **ALL** for reviewing once again! Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.)

Crazy4Holly: Orion, NobleSteed: Foaly, HappyTheDwarf: Mulch, PrincessHS: Holly, JadeMaiden: Juliet, KnowsItAll: Artemis.

***LINE BREAK***

_NobleSteed: logged in_

_PrincessHS: logged in_

_HappyTheDwarf: logged in_

PrincessHS: so whats up guys?

NobleSteed: …

HappyTheDwarf: nothin'

PrincessHS: ? I'm confused

_KnowsItAll: logged in_

_JadeMaiden: logged in_

KnowsItAll: So how is everyone today?

NobleSteed: … … … … … … … …. …. …. XD

HappyTheDwarf: I can't hold it in anymore, HOW WAS YOUR DATE?

JadeMaiden: yeah, HOW WAS IT?

PrincessHS: um, fine?

KnowsItAll: Yes, it was fine. The movie title had a 5 in it, and it was entertaining. Popcorn was irritating, but the drink 'Sprite' is actually quite satisfying.

HappyTheDwarf: was ur kiss SATISFYING? XDDDDD

PrincessHS: how did u, what the- WHATT?

KnowsItAll: They must have followed us…

**TheScarletIbis: awwwwe, you two kissed? :D **

KnowsItAll: …

PrincessHS: no, no we didn't! REALLY, WE DIDN'T!

**AssassinAuthor: arty didn't deny it, lol! why must you 2 b so far in denial? The first step is admittance! XD**

**IJustCantChoose: and the tape is proof u 2 kissed!**

JadeMaiden: uh-oh

HappTheDwarf: u got that rite

NobleSteed: I'm SSSOOOOOOOOOO dead :(

PrincessHS: TAPE? WHAT TAPE!

**IJustCantChoose: uh, I, um… have a nice day! ^_^;**

PrincessHS: somebody better tell me what this TAPE is, or I'll RING ALL YOUR NECKS! DX

KnowsItAll: Everyone knows I can't strangle anybody, but I'll also get my revenge one way or another. I AM a Fowl.

JadeMaiden: well…. There was this tape….

HappyTheDwarf: it's FOALY'S FAULT! He taped you 2 making out!

**shattered hope: good going Arty! :D**

**Ananda: WOOHOO OH YEAH UH-HUH THEY DID IT! *dances around gleefully* WOOO! HARTEMIS 4EVA! *Calms down* 'ello. I'm a ten year old genius. But unlike Artemis Fowl, I can have fun. :D**

KnowsItAll: I have nothing to say other than, YOU'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE CENTAUR!

_KnowsItAll: logged out_

PrincessHS: yeah, DEEEEEEEEPPPPP TROUBLE! XP

_PrincessHS: logged out_

NobleSteed: oh man, I'm in trouble…

JadeMaiden: OBVIOUSLY!

**Adommyadisonmurdockrulz: I laugh… XD that's what u get for being a stalker! Lol**

HappyTheDwarf: I told him not to do it, but did he listen, noooooooooo

**Trivial: sure u did, lol **

HappyTheDwarf: but I did! …well, maybe not…

**Trivial: yeah, but now they'r not focused on u and Juliet for stalking them 2, so ur out of trouble.**

JadeMaiden: ur rite! Lol, foaly took all the blame! XDD

**Ayara012: lol, poor centaur! But the tape was worth it, rite?**

NobleSteed: I guess so-

NobleSteed: WAIT!

NobleSteed: how did you find the video if it was on MY computer?

**Ayara012:** **r u suggesting we hacked into ur files and copied the vid? We would nvr do that! ^_^;;**

**Y. K. Willstone: yes we would ;)**

**Ayara012: yeah, I lied :)**

NobleSteed: …

NobleSteed: I REALLY need to up my game…

_NobleSteed: logged out_

JadeMaiden: …

JadeMaiden: I still think its cute that those 2 kissed

HappyTheDwarf: I find it totally hilarious, since she hated whn orion tried to kiss her, and he's FUNNY!

JadeMaiden: lol, he is, but Holly and the actual Arty are better. and for the record, Holly is working with arty rite now devising a revenge plan and wiping the vid off the face and under the earth :P

HappyTheDwarf: u got it on ur phone tho, rite? Can they get rid a tht 2?

JadeMaiden: he'll find a way…. (is watching the vid again) AWWWWE!

**FernTiger: it is adorable, isn't it?**

JadeMaiden: I hav no idea who u r, but YEAH! :D

HappyTheDwarf: hhhmmmm, I'm hungry

JadeMaiden: lol, of course u r. well see you then! Bye

HappyTheDwarf: bye!

_JadeMaiden: logged out_

_HappyTheDwarf: logged out_

**TheScarletIbis: lol, I feel kinda bad… but isn't it fun hacking into foalys stuff and getting him in trouble?**

**Adommyadisonmurdockrulz: oh yeah, so much fun XD did u see the vid of arty/orion singing?**

**TheScarletIbis: YEAH! He has such a cute singing voice!**

**2whitie: he does! :) but guys, we should hurry and watch the vid sum more b4 Arty deletes it!**

**Ayara012: omg, ur rite!**

**FFcrazy15: Fowl Fans Unite! :D …I'm not sure if that was called for, but whatever! XD**

***and all the fans logged off to AWW at the cute Arty/Holly moment* … *while Arty and Holly devise a plan filled with revenge and chocolate pudding. Watch out Donkey-Boy, watch out!***

*****LINE BREAK**!***

(author: so the putting the fans in the story is getting confuzzling… so I may not be putting you guys in AS much. If you want to be in it, just ask but if not then I won't put you in. And I'm limiting how many ppl, since it does get distracting and strays from whatever plot that's in this story. But it won't change much and I know you'll still like this :) and one last note that may sadden you: I won't be home for the next six days, which means I won't be able to write. My sis is going to update my other story, but I don't have this one written in advance… sorry!)


	11. Sorry

Thank you DanniWasHere, MinervabloomwooD, Latingeek, f1reb1rd, Pyrodragon8292, RRito the mermaid in the MIST, for reviewing, not to mention everyone else! It really does mean a lot.

But sadly, I don't really like this story much and I am and will be too busy to keep this story up. I tend to have a hard time focusing on things and I forget things easily and quickly, so I don't think I'll be continuing any longer. I haven't gotten one bad review since I started writing this story, and I expect to now since I'm being a jerk and stopping the story. And I know some may try to get me to keep writing, but I have more (sadly) important things to work on. That, and this story just kind of annoys me (I tire of things easily, I have problems lol-ish).

I was going to just plain outright stop the story and have it be finished… HOWEVER: I don't care if someone wants to adopt it or whatever the concept is. Just message me if you want to and (since only one person can like, adopt it or whatever) I'll tell you if you got it.

Again, I feel really bad for just out right stopping, but at least those of you who have ideas can take over. Remember: Foaly needs to be pranked and it has to somehow involve chocolate pudding (lol, maybe- maybe not). Anyways, once/if this story is adopted, I'll add one more chpt to tell you the authors name so you guys can find the story easier.

One last time: sorry! (and if you flame… I'll be saddened, but I can accept if you do. But please no foul language, it unnerves me…)


	12. Adoption complete!

crazyone256 has hereby adopted Chatroom Finniishness! XD lol, I read the first chapter and I gotta say it's good. I'm posting the link, but if you have trouble just look her up or look on my favorite stories~

http:/fanfiction .net/s/7262144/1/ Chatroom_Funniishness_Adopted

**(take out spaces)**


	13. Halloween Extra

(I got bored and thought this would be liked… so maybe around the Holidays I'll make one-shot things to add onto the story. I'm guessing all will like this… and for those under 13, don't look at the reviews for this story. Somebody used very colorful words that I don't think would be good for you to read. Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.)

NobleSteed: Foaly, HappyTheDwarf: Mulch, PrincessHS: Holly, JadeMaiden: Juliet, KnowsItAll: Artemis.

***LINE BREAK* Artemis at the Halloween Party**

_NobleSteed: logged in_

_HappyTheDwarf: logged in_

_KnowsItAll: logged in_

_JadeMaiden: logged in_

NobleSteed: so… Halloween is steadily approaching…

HappyTheDwarf: IT SURE IS! CANDY! XD

KnowsItAll: Is that all you can think about? Candy is intolerable.

HappyTheDwarf: WHAT?

NobleSteed: Arty? what is WRONG with you? How can you NOT like candy? D:

JadeMaiden: he's never had any…

KnowsItAll: This is due to the fact that it deteriorates your health. Why would eat something that does that to me? Miles and Beckett love the stuff… they don't understand medical science yet.

_PrincessHS: logged in_

HappyTheDwarf: HOW HAVE YOU NOT HAD CANDY? WWWHHYYYY?

KnowsItAll: I've already answered that question. And greetings Holly, how are you fairing this October day?

PrincessHS: Artemis Fowl… you're eating candy. I'm going to log off and buy a chocolate bar for you to try.

KnowsItAll: I'd much rather not Holly.

PrincessHS: who was asking you? sure wasn't me. also, theres a Halloween Party tonight at the office. everybody is dressing up and then going trick-or-treating in Haven. we are all going. won't it be fun? :)

JadeMaiden: AWESOME! I'm going as a witch, got the broom, hat, and everything! :D

NobleSteed: I'm going as a mummy… pretty much just me wrapped in toilet paper lol

HappyTheDwarf: I gotta hamburger costume from above ground… but theres a chunk missing from the side of it.

JadeMaiden: you took a bite out of it didn't you?

HappyTheDwarf: …yes. It was worth it

PrincessHS: lol diggums, nice. XD I'm dressing up as an angel. I feathered my wings and got a white gown and halo… hope Trouble Kelp overlooks the wings until after the party so I can get the feathers off.

KnowsItAll: Interesting costume choices.

PrincessHS: your going 2 Arty. what do you want to be?

KnowsItAll: I'm not going.

JadeMaiden: yes you are. Dom is going as Frankenstein lol he has the wig, bolts, and ect!

KnowsItAll: Those are all fabrications brought upon by the media. Frankenstein was made of human appendages. He did not have bolts sticking out of his neck and was not green. Butler should have read up on it…

NobleSteed: well it doesn't matter, but you're going to the party. wanna be a ghost? or a vampire?

KnowsItAll: No, because I'm not attending this Halloween party of yours.

PrincessHS: well now I'm choosing your costume for you ;) gotta go guys- buying sweets and a costume for Arty! Bye!

_PrincessHS: logged off_

KnowsItAll: This is quite the dilemma.

Noblesteed: good luck artimes, youll need it LOL but I gotta go download some scary music for the party and help set up. See ya there!

_NobleSteed: logged off_

KnowsItAll: I better be off too. I must devise a plan to get out of this. Farwell Mulch and Juliet. Bye.

_KnowsItAll: logged off_

JadeMaiden: ….

HappyTheDwarf: hhmmm….

JadeMaiden: wanna meet up with Holly?

HappyTheDwarf: yeeea-uh!

_HappyTheDwarf: logged off_

_JadeMaiden: logged off_

***LINE BREAK* (Artemis's Point of View.)**

At the Halloween Party…

"I cannot believe you dragged me here looking like this." I seethe at Holly as she leads me by the hand across the large room. It is decorated accordingly to Hallows Eve's colors of black and orange. Pumpkins, streamers, and balloons litter the room in an adoring fashion, and a giant piñata in the shape of a bat is held to the ceiling with a small type of polymer. Hmm… I'll have to look into that.

"Oh boo-hoo, deal with it Mud-Man. Besides, you look nice dressed as a dark angel. You sort of match me!" She replies brightly. And I have to agree with her.

I am dressed in black dress pants and plain black t-shirt. Over that I have a black cloak. Then there are the elbow length black leather gloves and matching combat boots. The thing that really is the icing atop of the cake is the large fake black feathered wings attached to my back and the silver halo resting on my head. Overall, I look like and angel of death.

"I suppose…" I answer with a sigh, then look up to see Mulch— or should I say burger with cheese, and a toilet-paper covered centaur approaching us. Juliet and Butler are in the corner chatting with other creatures, enjoying punch.

"Well if it isn't the Artemis Fowl the Second. Wow… you actually have a pretty great costume." Foaly comments as he trots over. Mulch is wobbling beside him, swallowing a handful of potato chips and munching on them loudly.

"Wll hya thr Art!" He says while chewing.

"Greetings to you too Mulch. And you also Donkey-Boy." I reply.

Foaly rolls his eyes. "So Arty, you tasted candy yet?"

"N—" I begin to answer, but am cut off by Holly sticking a bar of chocolate in front of my face.

"Eat it Arty, one bite or else." She commands threateningly.

I narrow my eyes. "If I do, will you drop the subject of unhealthy sweets?"

Holly shrugs, the white halo on her head bobbing slightly. "Sure."

Carefully I unwrap the candy, treating it like I would a bomb. After taking a minute to inspect the dark bar of chocolate, I break off a piece and stick it into my mouth. Holly, Mulch, Foaly, and now the Butlers are staring at me curiously.

After I swallow the piece, I glare at them annoyed. "What?"

"So, did you like it?" Juliet asks excitedly.

I take another piece then hand the rest to Butler. Before popping the small chocolate square into my mouth I answer, "I have to concur, chocolate is quite palatable. A shame it saps one's health, or I would take stock of more."

Butler nods. "And I would not like watching over a, what did you call it Juliet? A sugar-high Artemis Fowl?"

***LINE BREAK***

No reviews please… thanks.


End file.
